Even If The Sky Is Falling Down
by TellMeALie03
Summary: Her mother's death first brought Sophia Daniels to Ipswich and the Sons. Now, after another turn of events she's back to attend Spenser Academy with the boys. Will old history re-ignite an old flame? And who is the cute, new transfer? Set during movie.
1. I Wanna Be Laughed With, Loved By

**Hello! I'm slightly new to Covenant fanfiction, but I have dabbled in Harry Potter over the years and not on this site. I recently refound my Covenant DVD and fell in love with the boys all over again and this popped into my head. It's going to start off a little slow, but I'm hoping it picks up more in the next chapter. **

**Remember: Anything that was in the Covenant is not mine. Sophia Daniels and any other characters I come up with are mine. **

**

* * *

**

Sophie ran out of the room, leaving her aunt and her cousin behind. She had been sent to the Simms Estate in Ipswich thanks to her father. And her Aunt Allyson, while she meant well, was smothering Sophie and that she couldn't deal with, especially with her cousin Tyler doing everything as his mother told him to do. This of course led to two people whom she knew cared but cared a little too much.

'I don't need them,' Sophie thought to herself as she entered the wood surrounding the property. She sat down on the ground, her back leaning against a fallen tree. 'Mommy had to go, Daddy changed, and now I'm going to get those sad looks from everyone.'

"I just want to be treated the same," she muttered to herself, sniffling a bit. Her green eyes watered as she thought about the past few weeks of her life.

Doctors had diagnosed her mother with a rather rare disease that could only be fixed with a rather extensive brain surgery. Her mother hadn't made it and her once charming father, not knowing what to do without his wife, turned to drinking heavily. In a moment of sober-ness he knew he couldn't care for his only child and sent her to his wife's sister thinking that time away from Boston would do her some good.

"What are you crying over," a voice asked from behind Sophie. She whipped her head around, brown waves flying, to see a boy with light blonde hair and blue eyes, much different than her cousin's. They had more grey in them and were icier.

She wiped the stray tears away, not wanting anyone to see her cry, "Nothing. Why do you care?"

"I don't."

She turned to look at him in shock and all he did was shrug back at her before taking a seat on the tree. Sophie was puzzled that anyone could answer so bluntly after seeming so nice.

"But I don't like when people are upset."

She turned to look at the boy who looked right back at her. He wasn't laughing at her and he wasn't giving her the same look everyone else, everyone ranging from maids to her aunt's family, gave her. He had a small smile on his face that seemed real enough, and she'd see enough fake smiles recently to be able to tell.

"My mom died. My dad's a drunk. And now my aunt is trying to pretend that nothing happened," Sophie licked her lips and her eyes flashed over to the boy. He said nothing and just looked at her. She continued, "I just want to try and get past this. I know it's gonna be hard, but I don't want everyone to sugar-coat for me. I don't want everyone to be different because I lost a mom."

There was a moment of silence before this blonde boy answered her and it definitely wasn't what she was expecting, "Reid Garwin. What's your name?"

She had just spilled her guts and this is what she gets? Sophie of course made this sentiment known. In turn he laughed, "You just said you didn't want people to treat you differently and I'm doing just that."

She considered him for a second because flashing him one of her only smiles in the past few weeks and stuck out her hand, "Sophia Daniels, but I prefer to be called Sophie."

"Sophie," he murmured more to himself than to her before taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. "Well it's nice to meet you, but I really should be going."

With that he was gone, running out of her sight. She blinked for a moment, not sure what to think of the few minutes she spent with this Garwin boy. She blushed as she thought of that kiss, even if it was on her hand. She was only ten years old and he didn't look much older than her, but it was definitely a gesture people her age wouldn't do. She shook the thought out of her head, but knew the smallest bit of crush was forming.

Sophie noticed how it had gotten darker and knew she had to get back to the Simms home before her aunt really started to worry. She'd only been out for half an hour, but after half an hour a lot could happen so she high-tailed it out of the wood and back into the house. Inside her aunt was placing a plate of cookies in front of a group of boys, including her cousin.

"Sophia! Don't you dare do that again," her Aunt Allyson scolded her before bending down to give her a big hug. Before letting go she whispered, "I'm sorry about how we were acting. I wasn't sure how you'd be about the whole situation, but seeing how you fled from us, I don't think I've been going about it right, at all."

Sophie drew back from her aunt and gave her a small smile, the first she she'd shown in the house. Allyson Simms held back a gasp at how this girl looked like her late-sister Anna, but in a miniature form and with Samuel's eyes. And she had Anna's spirit, tougher when the going gets tough. She smiled back at her niece, knowing she'd be all right.

"I'll get you a glass of milk; Tyler won't you introduce her to your friends," Allyson told more than asked before running into the kitchen leaving the kids.

Sophie cautiously walked up to the group before her cousin pulled her down into the spot between him and one of her friends.

"This is Pogue Perry and Caleb Danvers," he told her, while gesturing to the two boys who sat in front of them. Both were tanned from the summer and had kind smiles. The boy on the left, Pogue, had light brown hair that was starting to grow past his ears and into his hazel eyes while Caleb had dark brown hair, cut short, with dark brown eyes.

She muttered a hello to which they both responded to before her cousin turned her to the boy sitting next to her. When she finally noticed him her eyes grew wide.

"Reid."

The boy smirked before waving to her, mouthing 'hey.' Tyler looked between his best friend and cousin, confused, "Do you two know each other?"

"I, uh, we—," Sophie had tried explaining, but couldn't quite say it. She didn't know what to say.

"I ran into her a little while ago. I didn't know she was the cousin you had gushed about though," Reid answered, giving a shrug. He gave her a small smile before reaching for a cookie. She bit back a smile and instead thought about what he had said and how to use it to her advantage.

Sophie then turned to look at her cousin, a smug look on her face, "You gushed about me?"

While he turned red, the boys laughed and Sophie mused to herself, 'I think Ipswich is growing on me…'

* * *

Sophia Daniels, now age 17, sighed as she thought back to the memory of meeting the famous Sons of Ipswich. That had been seven years ago and lot had changed since then.

After her initial meeting, they all hit it off as soon as she started teasing Tyler. She and her cousin continued hanging out with all the boys, but on the days when Pogue and Caleb weren't around Reid was – the three of them spending most of their time either at Simms Manor or at Garwin House.

Sophie had grown the closest with the blonde out of the other three boys, seeing as he knew about her past. She'd only assumed that Caleb and Pogue knew about her past probably by her cousin. She could tell that they boys were close and shared a lot; anytime she had met with her cousin before he'd always mention his three 'brothers.'

Soon enough, Sophie's father sobered up and sent for her to come back to Boston, now that he was able to care for her. This was after a month and it was pretty hard to part with the Sons, but she knew she'd see them again and gave them all hugs and her phone number before leaving.

Over the years she'd spent most of her summers in Ipswich, while still keeping in contact with the boys throughout the school year. But as they all grew up they drifted farther apart since she had a separate life in Boston while they had one in Ipswich. And once she got into high school she spent less time in Ipswich and more time in the city socializing and spending time with her friends there.

But within the last month, her whole world had shifted. Her father had eventually reverted back to drinking when Sophie began middle school, shipping her off to boarding schools in the city. She'd had rather limited communication with him and never had been close to him since her mother's death. So it wasn't much of a shock when she'd learned he'd finally overdosed and taken his own life. She knew he was miserable and she had learned to live around him, though she missed how her family once was.

Now, she was being sent to her aunt's home as she had legal custody over Sophie until she turned 18 which wouldn't be for another eleven months as she'd just had her birthday. She would go to Spenser with her cousin and her old playmates and would graduate at the end of the year with them.

"Miss Daniels, we're here," the driver told her, pulling into the long drive-way of the Simms Estate.

Peering out the window, a soft smile graced her lips. This was going to be the first summer she wasn't able to make it to Ipswich because of summer plans she had made with her friends that had her going all over with very little downtime between trips.

Stepping out of the opened door, she slid out of the town car that brought her from Boston and looked up at the Manor that was a second home to her. Not a second later, the sound of heels made her turn to the doorway where her aunt was waiting for her.

"Aunt Ally!" Sophie squealed before running into her embrace. Coming up behind her aunt was her Uncle Glenn. He worked long hours and wasn't home very much, choosing to work in his study if he ever was. But he was a kind man with a big heart that he'd passed down to his son. He scooped her up next, not letting go until they heard someone clear their throat.

She knew it had to be them. Sophia turned to the sound and was shocked. These were not the same boys she'd left a year ago.

Tyler's hair grew out, Reid's hair was cut, and both Pogue and Caleb filled out their t-shirts they wore more than when she'd last seen them. But from the looks on each of their faces she knew they had made only physical changes. Tyler had his quirked grin, while Pogue gave her a soft smile. Caleb's face was stretched in a wide and toothy smile that had girls swooning. And then there was Reid with his usual smirk.

"They always come back for more," he muttered. This made the other boys laugh while Sophie smacked him on the arm before getting enveloped by his hug.

She moved to greet the other boys thinking, 'This will be a very interesting year.'

* * *

**Okay, so that was the first chapter. Wow, it really has been a while since I've written, so input would be greatly appreciated! I'm just itching to get this story really going, hope you liked it!**


	2. To Get On With Getting On With Things

**Woo, I'm back with chapter 2! So, I didn't think this story was going to do too well but I'm ecstatic that people read and added this story to their alerts or favorites. Now, I haven't gotten to the actual movie part just yet. I want to develop Sophie's relationships with the boys before the start of the movie events. But it should be either the next chapter or the chapter after that when it starts looking familiar.**

**Now onto the story!**

* * *

"What about that time you tricked Reid into that date with that one girl who was obsessed with him," Tyler remembered as he leaned forward in his seat, pointing at his best friend who was glaring murderously at him.

Sophie had her hands covering her face as she remembered that night. She and the boys had been going down memory lane for the past hour and her sides were hurting from laughing so much, "Melanie Scopes! I remember her! Oh, that look Reid gave me when he realized we were going on a double-date!"

Pogue laughed good-heartedly while Caleb tried his best to fight the grin off his face. It wasn't working too well when he, too, started laughing at the thought of a 14-year old blonde, pouting.

"You asked me to go out that night. I thought it'd be with you," Reid defended. He sunk back in his seat as Sophie pushed herself out of the armchair she'd been occupying and dropped herself onto his lap.

"Aw, Reid, I didn't think you liked me back then," she said while pinching his cheek. She giggled as he failed to bat her hands away. She kissed him on the cheek before slipping down into the seat next to him on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Keep trying to flatter yourself, Fee," he said, sliding an arm around her waist and poking her in the side. Sophie squealed and jumped away from him, moving back to her former seat, sticking her tongue out at him as she went.

Over the years they had had a little romance between them. The crush that Sophia had developed on the meeting in the woods came back a few more times over the years. It was a joke between her and the Sons that she and Reid never did have a thing for each other at the same time. And, of course, Reid being Reid usually just flirted with Sophie for the hell of it. Not that she minded; she was a bit of a natural flirt herself.

The laughter died down and there was a comfortable silence in the group. They were in the Simms' den with Reid, now, sprawled out on the couch, while Tyler and Pogue leaned their backs against it. Caleb was seated in the other armchair, across the room from Sophie.

She'd arrived late in the afternoon and the boys, along with their families, had a long dinner before the teens separated themselves to spend some time together to catch up. It was decided that the boys would spend the night and their parents had already left the Estate at least an hour before.

Sophie thought back to last summer and remembered a certain girl that one of the Sons had had a huge crush on, "So, Pogue... What ever happened with Ms. Tunney?"

Pogue turned his face to hide his tremendous grin, while the others shook their heads before Tyler said, "He finally asked her out."

"Aw, Pogue, I'm so proud of you," Sophie cooed.

"Not until you hear how they finally got together," supplied Caleb.

Quirking an eyebrow at them, Sophie caught on that there was somethin she was missing and looked from boy to boy, "What did he do?"

"Well you know how she had a boyfriend? Well, she caught him cheating on her, Pogue overheard, threw some punches, and just as her then ex-boyfriend hit the floor, he asked her to be his girl," Reid said as Pogue gave Sophie what he hoped was an 'I'm-just-a-boy-I-don't-know-any-better' look.

The green-eyed girl continued looking at the long-haired boy, shocked, with her mouth hanging open. It was a bit mind-boggling that things could happen like that and it wasn't exactly the ideal way a boy should go about confessing his feelings, but she had to hand it to Pogue, it was definitely a story worth telling.

"So," she drew out, "does that mean she's still in the picture?"

Pogue only nodded, but from where he was sitting Tyler could see a light blush, but chose against commenting. He knew the torture it could be and wouldn't wish that pain on anyone else, at least not in that moment anyway.

"Well then, I'm very happy for you Pogue," she smiled at him and she meant it. Pogue was a really sweet guy, but nobody would really see that from his biker appearance. "Nobody else has a girlfriend, right?"

They all shook their heads, not looking at her, afraid what she could be thinking. Sophie laughed, "Well now that I'm at Spenser with you guys I'm gonna have to fix that!"

Reid, Caleb, and Tyler all groaned while Pogue snickered at them, which earned him two slaps on the back of the head. This made her giggle even more, "Oh, it won't be that bad!"

"After hearing that story about you tricking Reid into that date," Caleb said, his eyebrows rose at her. "I think we all have something to fear right now."

She pouted while the others laughed, "Ruin my fun."

The blonde lifted his head to look at her, "Besides, who said we needed your help?"

This immediately set off everyone else in the room, besides Reid, who scowled before lifting his middle finger up at all of them. This made everyone laugh more.

"You're gonna need my help if you're still using that grandmother line on people," Sophie said, a little smirk of her own on her face. "Your grandmother's name is Sarah and you've yet to meet one, shockingly. So don't even bother trying to get out of this."

She then rounded on her cousin. Her sweet, sweet cousin who was always a little too shy for his own good. It shocked her sometimes that she could be so bold with guys while he was so quiet around girls. Sophie looked him right in the eye and said, "Tyler, I'm begging you to please tell me you've kissed a girl."

When he didn't answer her she looked to his face and saw he was fighting a grin. She jumped up and threw her hands up, "My cousin isn't gay after-all!"

The boys all burst out laughing while Tyler tried kicking at Sophie from his spot on the floor but failed. They all quieted down, a few chuckles coming back every so often.

"It's so good to be home with you guys," she said softly, but ever boy heard her. After all these years they knew how Sophie worked; she was sad but she wasn't going to let it get to her. And they all knew not to push her; if she wanted to talk about it all she would come to them.

The clock chimed twelve. Sophia was the first to get up, stretching, "I think I'm gonna turn in for the night. I've spent all day in a car and then dinner with your parents. That sure does wear a girl out. What are the plans for tomorrow?"

"We're going to set you up in your dorm room," Caleb said.

She nodded while yawning and waved to the boys before leaving the room. She trudged up the steps to her room, which she'd only been in for a few minutes to change out of her travel sweats and into 'appropriate' dinner attire, as Meredith Garwin called it.

Opening the door she looked around the room that had been hers at the Simms Estate since she was ten. It was decorated with rich cherry woods and fabrics different shades of green. This always brought Sophia a small bit of comfort, reminding herself of her once-perfect family before everything happened.

She fell against the made king-sized bed and heaved a great sigh as she fought the memories. She might not have been close with her dad, but that didn't mean she didn't miss him. She knew he loved her. And he knew she loved him. But the way they acted it seemed as if it was a great family secret that they truly cared for each other.

She saw him briefly on holidays before he would shut himself away in his study, which had been converted into a bit of a bedroom for him, as well. The bedroom that he'd shared with her mom held too many memories of her for him to bear.

A tear leaked out of her eye as she thought of the sadness she saw in her father's eyes. Her mother had been his light, his love and when she died that disappeared. Sophie of course was a carbon copy of her mother, and was deemed too hard to look at. For the first three years he couldn't even look at her, which then drove him to the drinking. After that he'd be able to look at her, but with hollowed, blank eyes. She knew that deep down he loved her and that was enough for her.

She pushed herself off her bed, grabbed some clothes out of her suitcase and went to the adjoining bathroom to get ready for bed. The entire time she thought of the past, but she refused to let herself cry. She was a Daniels and she was going to put on a brave face and conquer the world. Just as her mother told her to before going off to surgery.

Coming back into her room she was shocked to find a blonde in her bed. He didn't even look up as she came in and just continued to lie there with his hands behind his head.

"Reid," she said. "What are you doing in here? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Just thought you might want the company," he muttered, finally looking at her with the blue eyes she'd always be fond of.

She took a moment to think about it and sighed, "At least take off your shoes while you're on my bed."

He groaned before sitting up to take off his shoes, jacket, and jeans while she climbed in on the other side. They settled themselves in the bed, lying side by side, staring up at the glow-in-the-dark stars Sophie had made the boys help her put up there when she was twelve.

"Are you okay?"

She bit her lip at the question. Of course Reid would be the only Son to actually ask her straight out like that. The rest were just too polite to do something like that. Yet, she was the closest to Reid. She seriously doubted that they'd ever end up together – she heard the tales of him chasing anything with a skirt and knew of the game he had with Pogue and Tyler. But they had an understanding between them that neither was sure how it started.

"I will be."

He turned to look at her and blue met green. She turned back over after a moment and dug her head into her pillow, "I just wish he hadn't gone like that. You know the last time I saw him was at Christmas? I was supposed to see him last week for my birthday vacation. He never made it."

Sophie blinked away the tears, but it was no use. She was now crying and she hated how it had to be in front of Reid, but knew she'd rather him than any of the other Sons, except maybe her cousin.

Arms circled her waist and she turned in his arms to bury her head in his chest. He soothed her with his words as she cried and they stayed that way until they were both fast asleep.

* * *

Light streamed through the open curtains and onto the sole occupant of the bed. Sophie blinked and stretched while rubbing at her eyes, taking a moment to figure out that she was alone. She frowned slightly until she saw that it was already eleven and that there was a note on her bedside table from Reid saying he left around ten to go home and change and that he'd meet up with her and the boys at Spenser around one.

She sat up and reached for her cell phone and saw she had a couple of text messages from her friends in Boston. She smiled at the dramatic messages of wanting her to come back to the city and made a mental note to give them all calls as soon as she was done setting up her dorm.

Sophie finally got out of bed and got ready for the day, feeling much better after she had a quick shower. It was eleven thirty before she finally made it downstairs where she saw her cousin cooking up a late breakfast.

"Morning, Tyler," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She quickly mixed in the right amounts of sugar and milk with a little caramel. Sophie savored the warmth; Massachusetts was just a little chilly even in the summertime.

Just as she sat on a stool a plate with eggs, sausage, and a biscuit appeared before her. She grinned up to her cousin before digging in.

"All the boys went home, they'll meet us at Spenser," Tyler said as he sat down next to Sophie with his own plate of food. They chewed in silence as they both looked out the window that overlooked the grounds.

It was a nice summer day, not a cloud in the sky and this made Sophie's day just that much brighter considering how rate this kind of day was for Ipswich.

"I saw Reid leave your room this morning."

She just nodded and looked at him wondering if there was more for him to say. He looked back at her before pulling her into a tight hug. Sophie was taken aback for a moment before hugging back just as fiercely. Tyler was such a sweetheart and she was so glad to have him for a cousin and friend. They mostly joked around with each other having a sibling-like relationship, but when she needed it he was there to listen and she would be there for him.

"I'm okay. I just need to think of positive thoughts and I'll be just fine," she whispered before letting go, though she still held onto his hand.

"I'm here when you need to talk, remember that."

"I always do."

They shared a smile before getting back to their breakfast. Sophie was finishing up her coffee when Tyler asked, "So, are you and Reid finally together?"

She choked, almost spitting out the drink and once recovered she said, "What makes you think that?"

He shrugged, "I mean he left your room. I just thought that…"

Sophie groaned and let her head hit the counter, 'I knew I shouldn't have told him that. Now it's biting me in the ass.'

Of the Sons, Tyler was the only one to really know about Reid and Sophie's past. They had been each other's first everything, though they kept it really quiet. They were each other's first kiss at eleven, first boyfriend or girlfriend at thirteen, and two summers ago they lost their virginity to one another. The romance never lasted long and, thankfully, there was no awkwardness between them.

"You know we haven't done anything like that in like two years, Ty."

"Well, I can't help that I want you two together. You're good for him. He's such a reckless bastard all the time. But when you're around he calms down, and so does his _use_."

Of course Sophie knew about the powers. Tyler also had a summer birthday and when she came around that summer she got to see him receive it. Not the best thing to see happen to your cousin. And then running to her new boyfriend only to find out he went through the same thing just threw her for a loop. At first she didn't believe it, but when Caleb and Pogue sat her down re-telling the history she started believing.

"You're ascensions… they're going to start soon, aren't they?" Sophie bit her lip thinking about this, forgetting all about the previous conversation. She'd heard about the seduction and addiction that came with a Son ascending and gaining their full powers. She'd heard about Caleb's father and she didn't want anything like that happen to her boys.

Tyler nodded, his eyes still on the window, and said, "I still have until next June, but Caleb's is in a week."

She blinked for a moment before the date finally sunk in, "Oh crap. I forgot that Cale's birthday is next week. I need to get him a present!"

He laughed at her and slung an arm around her shoulders, "You can go shopping with me and Reid. We need help, too."

"And I like that you think I'm gonna help you with this," Sophie said over her shoulder as she left the room. "Come on, we need to stop in town for bedding and other stuff before heading to Spenser and you're driving."

Tyler just shook his head before calling out, "I can't wait for your car to get here!"

He started clearing the dishes when he heard, "Until then, I'm calling you Jeeves!"

* * *

"Come along, Jeeves," Sophie called to her cousin as she entered her dorm room. She wasn't shocked to see the sons sitting on the bed that would eventually be covered in the sheets and comforter she just bought.

"Jeeves," Caleb asked with one eyebrow raised.

Just as she was about to answer, Tyler came in and replied for her, "Don't ask."

Sophie just giggled at his glare and started looking around the bags of stuff for a certain picture frame. She had decided on the ride over that it would be the first thing she'd put down in the dorm to really make the room hers.

The boys heard a soft "Aha!" and watched as Sophie place a black picture frame on her bedside table.

The picture had been taken last summer at Nicky's on her birthday. She was sitting on a pool table with a crown and hot pink boa while Reid had an arm wrapped around her. Tyler was on her other side, his arm around her shoulders. Caleb was on Tyler's other side with Pogue beside Reid. They were all smiling, even Reid's infamous smirk was missing. It was Sophie's favorite picture of the group.

"Perfect," she said. "Now, boys, go follow Jeeves to the car and get my other things. Please and thank you!"

She grinned at each of them as they passed her on the way out of the door. She looked around the dorm room wondering where to start. It was smaller than a regular room that was typically shared by two students, but her Aunt Allyson had paid the school extra to get her one of the single rooms. These were very hard to come by because most parents didn't feel like dishing out the extra money on top of the already hefty tuition.

She started on the bed by pulling out the sheets and set about fixing them on the bed. The entire time Sophie was doing this, her thoughts flew back to her earlier conversation with Tyler, 'Me good for Reid? I guess I wouldn't be able to compare how he is around me versus when I'm gone, but could he really have real feelings for me? I know we've had our little flings in the past, but they never lasted…'

A short knock on her door made her shove her thoughts to the back of her mind. She assumed it was the boys so she didn't even look to see who it was when she opened the door, "Just put the box with books on the desk and…"

"I'm sorry; I was just here to introduce myself," a voice that did not belong to the boys said. "I heard there was a new girl and thought I'd get acquainted."

Sophie turned around to find a boy who was around Tyler and Pogue's height with medium brown hair with dark brown eyes. He was half in the doorway looking around the bare room.

"A single room, huh? I have one, too; room 311. Chase Collins," he said, stepping towards her holding his hand out. There was a smile on his face that Sophie couldn't help by mentally squeal at.

She smiled taking it, "Sophie Daniels; 242. It's nice to meet you, Chase. Are you new here, too?"

"Yeah, I just transferred in from Hastings. Do you need any help?"

'Cute and polite,' Sophie thought before answering, "No, it's okay. I have some friends helping me. But thanks for offering."

He nodded, "Well, I'll head back to my room. I'll see you around, Sophie."

"Bye," she called out to him. As she set out all the pillows her thoughts were not on the blonde but on the new brunette, 'Tyler's wrong. Reid and I don't fit like that, we're better off just as friends. But maybe I'll give Chase a chance.'

She thought more on the new guy until the boys came back with all the boxes and then all the serious unpacking began. She didn't mention meeting the new boy, and decided to keep him a secret for a little while longer.

* * *

**Another one bites the dust, haha. So, go check out my profile for a picture of Sophie if you haven't already seen it. I would love some input, but I'm not gonna hound you about it. And I will see you all at the next chapter! **


	3. To The Heart And Mind, Ignorance Is Kind

**I AM SO SORRY! I was going to update this before school, but then I remembered some summer homework that I had COMPLETELY neglected. Oops. And then school started. And I'm in some AP classes and a lot of organizations at school and it just got a little crazy and I forgot about this, kind of. And then I finished this chapter last week.. but it wasn't letting me upload it. But, I am so sorry. I want to say thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, or added to an alert - it means a lot to me! **

**Now, this chapter is a little blah.. until you get to the ending. I had kind of forgotten where I was going with this story, so I threw in something I know I wasn't planning before. Hope you all don't hate me for it! **

**Oh and check out my other story "I'ma Tell You One Time", if you haven't already! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sophie placed the last pillow on her bed and crashed against it, "There. We're finally done!"

She and the boys had been working for the past few hours and they had finally finished setting up their room. Reid lied down next to her while the other boys found seats on the window seat or the bean bag that Sophie claimed she just had to have while at the store buying other essentials.

"Well, I think I'm gonna call Kate and maybe take her out to dinner, I haven't done that in a while. She might start bitching to all her friends about how I suck as a boyfriend or something," Pogue sighed, getting off the purple bean bag. He waved to them as he walked out the door.

Sophie looked around her room, grinning at all the pictures and little personal touches that made her feel at home at Spenser. She had the walls covered with pictures of the Sons and her friends in Boston. Her heart tugged a little at the fact that she wouldn't see them for a while and reminded herself that once she was alone she'd give them a call.

"And then there were four," Reid muttered from her other side. She laughed and batted at hand in his general direction.

"I'm feeling like a Nicky's night," Tyler called out. Reid was immediately all for it though both Caleb and Sophie stayed put in their spots.

"Come on, Fee," Reid said, poking her in the side. She squirmed away but didn't get off the bed. "You love Nicky's!"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Yes, I'm aware of that. Thanks for telling me how I feel. I dunno; I just feel like staying in tonight."

The two boys looked to one another, neither wanting to leave Sophie alone. Caleb saw the exchanged and piped up, "I'll stay with her. I don't feel like doing much either. And I definitely don't want to go back to my mother right now."

She frowned at the last thought, but didn't blame him. She'd seen Evelyn Danvers at her prime, but after 'Uncle' James had 'passed away' she just wasn't the same. She was surprisingly sober at the dinner the night before but she had randomly talked about the powers a few times with chilling tone. The woman was so obsessed with not losing her son, it was tragic.

"See, so go have fun! Hustle Aaron for me," Sophie said, sitting up on her bed. Both boys gave her a hug, a kiss on the cheek from Reid, and were off to the only hangout in town.

She patted the spot next to her and Caleb gladly took the seat. She rested her head against his arm and they just sat there staring at the bubble screensaver on her laptop. There was a moment of silence before Sophie started, "So, you're ascending soon…"

She heard Caleb take a sharp intake of air and continued, "Are you scared?"

The eldest Son nodded, "More than you know. I've seen what the power can do and I don't want to end up like that. And I tell my mother all the time that I won't, but I don't know that for sure."

Sophie turned and gave him a hug, saying, "You'll be just fine. You're Caleb. I think its other people we have to worry about when ascending."

They both knew she was talking about Reid. Caleb sighed and said, "I don't know what it's going to take to get him to stop. And he's ascending in December, the second out of all of us. If he doesn't get his act together soon…"

Just then Sophie's cell phone beeped, she leaned across the Son to reach it on her bedside table. It was another text message from Jane wondering where she was. Sophie giggled at the threat included at the end of the message to make sure that she actually called them.

"What's that?"

"Just a message," she said. "Boston people are getting pretty anxious that they haven't heard anything from me, yet. It's getting pretty funny."

"Why haven't you called them or something?"

Sophie just shrugged, "Just waiting to give them my undivided attention, because I know it's going to take a while to answer all their questions and pleas of my return."

Just then another topic popped into her mind and she thought to get Caleb's reaction on it. She slowly started, "So, I've heard that Reid is different around me? But that can't possibly be true right?"

She had been staring at the ceiling while asking this so Sophie was oblivious to the look she was receiving until she turned to look at Caleb. He simply smirked at her. He never smirked, so this meant, "Crap. Does he really?"

He just laughed at her shocked face which caused her to hide her, now red, face in her hands, "Caleb! Be serious! Reid couldn't like me, could he?"

She got a shrug in return, "Who knows what he's thinking about. He's always so guarded; but that doesn't mean he doesn't care like _that_. He could – but until he's ready for it he's not really going to show it."

Sophie nodded, understanding his assessment on the boy. While to most Reid Garwin was a pompous jerk who hustled people and hit on girls, he was much more than that. Most didn't know about his home life. His father had cheated on his mother all during his childhood. He'd confessed a few years ago and now the couple was just fine, but Reid had never been able to forgive his father for hurting his mother like that.

She suspected that it was his fear of cheating that kept him from ever committing. And the fact that many had compared him to his father so much probably didn't help.

"Besides, from what I know, you two have quite the _history_ that makes such feelings quite possible," Caleb quipped, bringing her out of her thoughts.

Sophie could only gape, her mouth opening and closing, trying to find the right words. He grinned at her while she struggled to speak, "How do you know about that!"

"Did you really think we'd never find out about that?"

"Well, I mean, we never spoke about it," she shook her head. It had been a secret but she hadn't meant to really keep it from Pogue and Caleb. It just sort of happened that way.

"Reid got drunk. He spilled the beans," he answered. Sophie narrowed his eyes and noticing this, he went on to say, "Don't be mad. He passed out a second later and when he woke up he didn't remember ever telling us."

She stayed silent at this little confession. Her mind was whirling, 'So Caleb and Pogue both know. Tyler knew. And of course Reid kept it quiet. Or so he thinks and I thought.'

"If you don't mind me saying, he was really out of it when he told us," he muttered.

Sophie snorted, "Yeah. He was drunk, Caleb. That's usually how inebriated people are."

He chuckled but said, "No, he seemed almost… heart broken. But that was the only time I've heard him talk about you differently. You know, other than flirting or joking around, basically."

"Ugh," she sighed. "I can't believe he could. I mean, I've never seen him as boyfriend or long-term material, you know? And that's what I'm looking for. Sure we've had our flings, but that's all they were – flings."

Caleb sighed, and pulled Sophie to him in a one-armed hug, "Don't worry too much about it, Bug. You did perfectly fine not knowing and he is perfectly fine as he is. Unless you want to change something I would say just keep going as you are now."

She grinned at his nickname for her, not quite remembering how it came to be anymore. He rarely used it, but when he did she knew he was serious about something.

"Thanks, Cuckoo," she replied, pulling her arms around his waist. They stayed in this comfortable silence, just holding onto each other. Sophie mentally laughed knowing that if anyone caught them like this they would think they were a couple. But they couldn't be farther from the truth.

Suddenly Caleb's phone started ringing and he groaned looking at the caller I.D. before answering, "Yes, mother?"

Sophie got to hear half the conversation, which mostly consisted of "Yes, mother" and "No, mother". She grinned at the annoyed look on his face, choosing to poke him a few times.

"I have to go. She's starting to babble about something I can't understand," he just sighed while getting off the bed. "You'll be alright by yourself?"

She nodded before getting up herself. She walked him to the door and hugged him goodnight before shutting it behind her. Sophie took a good long look at her room, still pleased, before she changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top and shoved her hair into a messy bun. She liked quiet nights just to herself and now that she was with her boys, she didn't think she'd get to do this often.

After checking her e-mail she set her music player to random and picked up her cell phone. She sat down on her window seat listening to it ring a few times before her friend picked up, "Sophia Marie Daniels! How dare you wait this long to call us? Do you not love us anymore?"

"I'm sorry Candace! Is Jane with you?"

Candace laughed and Sophie heard some rustling and other voices in the background, "Yes, she is. And she wants me to tell you that you're a bitch and that we hate you, but not really."

Sophie laughed and got off the seat, shutting the curtains, "Tell her I love her, too."

"I did. So how're the boys?"

The green-eyed girl sighed before lying across her bed, knowing she was going to have a long conversation. Candace Bitley was her best friend back in Boston ever since she was sent off to boarding school by her father. They had been roommates and they had remained that way up until this school year, when they would now be separated.

Candace knew everything about her life and she would always tell her everything about the Ipswich visits when she got back, though Sophie did leave out the part of The Covenant of Silence. That was something she wasn't allowed to tell her even if she wanted to.

"Well, Caleb's birthday is in a week and I just don't know what to get him…"

* * *

Her phone's buzzing woke Sophie up the next morning. She had stayed up pretty late talking to Candace and whoever else stole the phone away from her at times during the conversation. Turns out they were all at Candace's parent's home in the city before having to move in the next day.

Sophie sighed, sadly, that she wouldn't be there. It was a tradition at the school that the seniors would get to run down the halls of the freshman dorm and do whatever they want. Throwing confetti, spraying silly-string, and squirting water guns were only some of the things they were allowed to do to the new students. She had been excited to do this with her friends, but there wasn't much she could do about it now.

Her phone buzzed again and she found that it was Tyler calling her, "Hey Jeeves."

She heard a laugh, "Is that your new nickname for me? I thought it was only until your car got here?"

"Mm, I think it's going to stick," Sophie giggled, pulling her legs into her chest. "So what's up?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast with me and Reid."

She looked to the clock on her bedside table, "Um, can we make that a lunch? I really want to take a shower before going."

"Yeah, we can do that," he replied after a brief silence where she could hear the two boys discussing it. "Just meet us in the front of school in an hour and a half, okay?"

"That sounds good to me; see you then."

Sophie quickly stripped and wrapped herself in a robe before heading off to the showers with her showering kit. Walking down the hall she noticed that most of the student body was either out or still sleeping and she was glad for it when she saw the girl's showers were empty.

After a quick shower she wrapped herself back up and headed straight for her dorm, 'Showering is probably the biggest hassle at this school, I swear.'

As she was passing by a door room a few down from here own, two girls popped out. One had fair skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes while the other had mocha-colored skin with dark hair and eyes.

"Oh, sorry," the blonde said. She had a pleasant smile and Sophie had to admit she was rather pretty. "We didn't see you there."

The green-eyed girl just shook her head, "No, it's okay."

"I'm Sarah Wenham."

Sophie shook the stretched hand, "Sophia Daniels."

"You're Sophie Daniels," the other girl asked, her mouth slightly opened as she looked her over.

Sophie nodded, wanting to shrink away from her scrutinizing eye. She felt like she was being tested to see if she was worthy to talk to or something; it was rather unsettling.

"I'm Kate Tunney!"

Sophie mentally smacked herself in the forehead. She had completely forgotten what this girl had looked like from last year, "Oh! You're Pogue's girl!"

Kate just blushed but continued to beam at the title, "Yeah. They talk so much about you, especially when they heard you were moving back."

Sarah shifted a little, showing her lack of knowledge on the subject at hand. Sophie knew she had to be new, or else Reid would have hit on her and his line would have actually been relevant for once, "Yeah, they just helped me settle in yesterday. Did you have a nice dinner with Pogue?"

Kate nodded and started to talk about where he had taken them and about the walk in the park they'd have afterward. Sophie was pleased that her friend could be such a good boyfriend and that he made a girl this happy. It was cute.

"I would love to talk more, but I need to get ready so that I can meet up with my cousin for lunch," she apologized. "But I'll see you all later or something, okay?"

"Yeah," Kate said, enthusiastically. She waved the two of them off and grinned as she heard that Kate was still talking about Pogue, 'I hope the two of them make it. I approve of her.'

* * *

Sophie walked out to the front of the school a good five minutes before she was due to meet up with Tyler and Reid. She hugged herself as a light breeze blew by and she didn't have sleeves.

'It's cold and this place looks creepy,' she thought to herself as she stared around at the dark woods that encased the school. There weren't many students out and it was an over-cast day.

"Where are they," Sophie muttered to herself before she heard the honk of a car. She turned her head to see a flash of red paint and her jaw dropped.

As it pulled in front of her she immediately ran to hug the hood of the car, "My baby! It's my baby!"

The boys came out laughing as Sophie was still happily leaning over the 2006 BMW M6 Coupe. It was her dream car and her father had given it to her when she got her license the year before and she'd kept it up. It still gleamed like it was brand new.

"Fee, I might steal this car one day," Reid joked, tossing her the keys. She caught the keys, loving the feel of them in her hand.

She quickly hugged him, "I'm so happy that I have my car back! But if you touch her I'll kill you."

"You could try," he smirked back. She just punched him in the arm and skipped to the driver's seat, frowning that she had to change all the mirrors back because Reid was much taller than she was.

"So, where to," Sophie asked pulling out of the Spenser gates.

"Let's head to that café on East Street," Tyler suggested from the back seat. She nodded and eased into the right lane.

Spenser may have been secluded from the actual town of Ipswich, but it wasn't so far, only a fifteen minute drive. As they drove Sophie started pointing out various places that held some kind of importance to her, like the theatre where she and Reid had had that double that.

"Who was your date, Soph?" Tyler asked.

She decided not to answer and just focused on driving. She wasn't so lucky to get away from the topic as Reid was more than happy to answer and said, "Abbot."

Tyler cursed in the backseat, "I remember that date now."

Sophie, again, just ignored the statement and focused on parking in front of the decided café. The date hadn't gone well, and Aaron had tried making a move on her which then led to Reid kicking Aaron's ass for the first time. Since then, the pair had found more things than possible to fight over.

She and Aaron were fine with each other, having talked it out not long afterward. But the boys just loved to antagonize each other, usually over Sophie. There was nothing she could do to end the rivalry, but she would try her best to try and stop them from killing each other. 'Boys are so stupid,' she thought while taking her keys out of the ignition.

The three of them exited the car and headed into the café, only to encounter the boy they had just been discussing. 'This is my lucky day,' Sophie thought to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. The inkling of a headache was forming and not helping her situation at all.

"Look at what the cat dragged in," Aaron came striding up to the table that the trio had just sat down at. He was, surprisingly, alone for once.

"Look at what the cat can drag out," Reid said, getting out of his seat and right into Aaron's face.

"Reid. Stop," Sophie ground out behind clenched teeth. She wanted a nice day with her two best friends and this was definitely not in her plans.

The two boys stared at each other, until finally Aaron backed down. Sophie gave a sigh of relief as the boy turned to leave.

What he said next, she hadn't been expecting, "By the way, Boston was fun. Maybe we can do that again sometime."

She froze in her seat, her green eyes wide in shock staring at the boy's retreating figure. Seconds later, Reid's eyes found hers for a brief moment before he, too, left.

Tyler who had been staring at his cousin in shock now opened his mouth, "What the fuck was that?"

Sophie looked at him, unsure of what to say before her head met the table just as the waitress came to take their order.

'Oh crap,' was all she could think.

* * *

**So there goes chapter 3. I hope you liked it and was completely caught off guard by the ending. I refuse to be a cliche, but something tells me I'll fall into the trap and do something totally predictable. But until then, one can hope! Haha. **

**I should be updating my other story before working on chapter 4. I'm going to try to update these stories every other week. *croses fingers* Not sure how far I'll get with this - what with college scholarships to do and scholarships to fill out.. not to mention my homework. I hate being an over-achiever. I'd rather write all day then learn about the structure of society during the Roman Empire. Agh. **

**Until next time, guys!**


	4. You'll Be Everybody's Fascination

**So about ten months ago was the last time I ever updated this story. I'm so very sorry, my Senior year took off and then Senioritis kicked me hard and now here I am, just a month and a half away from college! Woo!**

**I honestly don't know what got me to pick this back up, but I'm glad I did. Re-reading the chapters I had for this story, I fell in love with Sophie's character all over again so.. I just had to write this chapter. **

**Thank you everyone that's read this story in the pretty long _hiatus_ I took from writing it. All the reviews, story alerts, and story favoriting that people did was sweet and shocked me everytime I got another e-mail saying it happened. Hope you all don't hate me too much, sorry!**

**Now, without further ado, here's the newest chapter! Oh and toward the end you'll see that the movie plot line has finally caught up with my own!**

* * *

"So, you didn't do anything with him, right?" Tyler asked with a screwed-up look on his face. The thought of his cousin and Aaron doing anything together was not something he wished to think about.

He gave a hiss of pain as Sophie hit him upside the head, giving him a rather dirty look. They had quickly left the café soon after their orders of coffee came out. It had been a rather tense moment between the cousins and they elected to walk around town's park, though neither said anything until Tyler broke the silence.

"No, you idiot," Sophie answered, still scowling. "All I did was help him get into a club and then he met up with his friends and I met up with mine. That was it."

"So, you mean to say…" he trailed off, rather confused at the situation. The thoughts of Sophie and Aaron had infiltrated his mind and it was hard to comprehend anything else.

"He made it up, Ty."

Giving a sigh of relief he looked over at the girl beside him and took in her sad look, "What are you going to do about Reid?"

Sophie gave a short laugh before plopping onto a nearby bench. She quickly put her head in her hands, "I don't know! I don't think he would even listen to me. He's just a dick about things like this."

"Well you're gonna have to try something. If you don't then he's more likely to believe the lie."

"I know. This sucks," she muttered. Tyler only nodded while taking a sip of his coffee, Sophie having finished hers ages ago.

"How long will it take for him to cool down?"

There was a moment of silence as Tyler thought about his blonde friend. "That's hard to say. If this were just nothing he'd already be over it, but you mean something to him."

Sophie groaned out in anguish. For once she wished somebody didn't care that much about her; it would have definitely made her life that much easier. 'But no, the big blonde asshole had to give a shit about me,' she thought rather grimly to herself.

"So the party at the Dells is tonight," Tyler said after a long pause between the cousins. He was slowly trying to process everything around him. How Sophie was feeling was obvious, but Reid was a completely different story.

Tyler was aware of the feelings that Reid had for his cousin, but he wasn't too sure that the blonde knew about them. If anything, he was as clueless about their compatibility as she was. But until they were ready to accept it, there wasn't much the youngest Son could do about it but hope the figured it out soon.

"Oh, that sounds fun. What time will we be going?" Sophie asked with her head still in her hands. The thought of partying was extremely wonderful at the moment, but her want to patch things up with her best guy friend was much more important than anything else at the moment.

"Oh," Tyler started, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck. It was a habit of his whenever he felt slightly guilty about something. "There's a family thing that the Sons and I have to go to. Do you think you can go it alone? You know the way and all."

Sophie felt slightly put out at that. It was her first time she'd really see the rest of her new classmates and she had to make a solo appearance. 'I'll probably look like some kind of loner,' she thought bitterly. But it wasn't like the Sons had much of a choice, when a meeting was called, a meeting was called. There are no excuses.

"Oh boy," she muttered out loud and leaned into Tyler's embrace as he tucked her into his side.

"You'll do fine. Maybe you can go with Kate and her new roommate? I'll introduce you to them when we get back," he promised.

She smiled at how he tried to make her as comfortable as possible. He was so like his parents. She snuggled into his embrace, and felt safe. Much like the feeling she had whenever in Reid's arms. It was lovely to know that these boys were there for her.

'Or at least until I make a mistake and it sounds like I had such a demoralizing night with his worst enemy,' Sophie thought. She pulled the thought from her mind as Tyler got off the bench.

"Jamie!" A voice rang out in the park. The pair of teenagers were startled and pulled apart, only to hear a few pairs of feet. It was cool out and in the time they had been sitting there, talking, nobody had passed by.

The bench they were seated on was only a few feet away from the swings. They looked up in time to see three kids about eight years old, two boys and one girl, running to get one of the two swings. Both the boys had beaten their friend and were already in the air when the girl finally arrived.

Sophie giggled at the pout on the girls face and pointed it out to Tyler who questioned, "Who does that remind me of?"

She pinched him in reply and they continued watching the kids, both thinking of their younger years with Reid and how inseparable they had been. Tyler couldn't help but start laughing when one of the boys, the blonde, gave up his seat for the girl. At this point Sophie immediately left her spot on the bench and turned in the direction of her car.

"Oh, come on Soph, it was just a matter of coincidence!"

She flipped him off before smartly replying, "Yeah, I bet you paid those kids to do that."

Walking away, Sophie couldn't help but think more and more about the blonde, 'Maybe there's a chance?'

* * *

"You better show up or I'm gonna kill you!" Sophie said, leaning on the hood of her car. She and Tyler had just arrived back at the dorms when he had gotten a call to pick-up Reid and head over to the Parry Mansion.

"Don't worry, Soapy. We'll be there. We might be a little late, but we'll be there," he reassured. "Now, are you sure you're okay? I could introduce you to Kate."

She shook her head, "It's your turn not to worry. I actually met them before I saw you and Reid this morning."

Sophie mentally berated herself for how she gave a slight pause before saying Reid's name and the look on her cousin's face told her that he hadn't missed it.

"Hey, don't think about it. He'll be back to his old self tonight and it'll be like nothing even happened," he tried to keep her mind off of it, though part of him didn't even believe the advice he'd given her.

"Yeah, I doubt it," she snorted before reaching to give him a hug. "I'll see you later."

She waved him off and waited to enter the dorm building until she saw Tyler's Hummer drive off of campus. Walking up the two flights of stairs, Sophie had already encountered at least ten students who gave her odd looks, probably trying to think of why they'd never seen her before. Out of that number, nobody even said hi to her.

It was in that moment that Sophie made a vow to herself that by the end of the night she'd at least have one new friend.

Exiting the stairwell on her floor she noted the rather easy-going vibe surrounding the floor. Most doors were open and someone had hooked up speakers to their laptop and played popular songs for everyone to listen to. She grinned as she saw all the girls milling into one another's dorm all in various stages of getting ready for tonight's party.

As the first official party of the year, the beach bash was an important part of the school year for a Spenser student. 'Or at least those who gave a shit about partying,' Sophie thought to herself as she reached her door. Just as she turned the key she heard someone call out to her.

She turned to see Kate, along with Sarah, running up to her. Sophie gave them her brightest smile, wanting to make a great impression on the both of them. Since Kate was with Pogue, she knew they would be seeing a lot of each other and getting along was essential.

"Hey," she called out to them. As they approached she asked, "What's up?"

"Well," Kate started, looking to Sarah who stood beside her. "I know the boys are all heading to the party together so, if you want to come with us, we'd love to take you. Sarah's new and I'd love to get to know you. But if you don't want to I-"

"I would love to," Sophie interrupted. Immediately Kate breathed a sigh of relief to which the girls shared a small laugh together. "I was actually going to ask if I could, since I don't know anyone else."

"Join the club," Sarah piped up. "But hey, we're in this together. New kids unite or something."

"I like the sound of that," Sophie replied. "Well, would you mind if I drove? I just got my baby back and I've missed it terribly."

"No problems, just as long as you have enough space for us in that hot little convertible of yours," Kate answered, in a completely joking manner.

"No worries, I have more than enough space, what time do you want to meet," she asked, opening the room to her dorm. Her bed was calling her name after such an emotionally-draining day and she would need a nap to make sure she had enough energy for the night.

"Um, the party starts at 8 so maybe around 7:45? It takes a while to get to the Dells," Kate told her while taking a look around Sophie's room. "Aw, when was this picture taken?"

Sophie looked over her shoulder and saw that the girls were gathered around her collage of pictures. She strode over to see just which picture they had been cooing over and laughed.

It was the picture of her and the boys when she had first come to Ipswich. Caleb was in the back showing off his non-existent guns, and Pogue was grinning with a toothless smile as his two front teeth had just fallen out. Reid was giving Tyler a noogie as the younger boy tried to fight him off and the young Sophie was turned and you could see her arm coming up to slap Reid just as the picture was taken. They had all just come back from swimming in the Parry's pool.

"Be sure to sing that Christmas song to Pogue this year," Sophie smirked. "He just loves it."

"I'm sure he does," Kate laughed at the thought. At that very moment the walk in closet caught her attention, "Have you decided what you're gonna wear tonight?"

The brunette merely shook her head as she walked over and opened the door and switched on the light. The other two girls were in a mere awe of the clothing collection in front of them. Shoes, dresses, jeans, shirts, and purses completely filled in the small closet.

"Wow," Sara breathed with her blue eyes wide. She fingered a pair of Jimmy Choo stilettos, bright red and peep toed.

Sophie shrugged; her dad had been willing to give her anything she wanted to buy. It's just a shame all she ever wanted from him was a hug and an "I love you," and that was the only thing he couldn't give. "If you ever need to borrow anything, just tell me and you're free to raid this. I have more clothes and stuff in my room at Tyler's house."

Katie was admiring a beautiful, emerald colored cashmere sweater, "I love that you're my size in clothing."

"And my size in shoes," Sarah added, taking a spin around the room in the heels she'd be eying.

Sophie laughed at the pair and could see a bright future for all of them to have a really good friendship. "I was thinking a pair of jean shorts, white flip flops, and this grey shirt."

Holding up the outfit the other two girls appraised it and both nodded their heads. Taking note of the time, they decided to cut the visit and start getting ready themselves. Deciding to meet at Kate and Sarah's room at 7:45, Sophie shut the door and immediately made a beeline for her bed. Sinking into her bed she looked at the clock reasoning that if she took a two hour nap she'd still have more than enough time to get ready.

* * *

"You look great guys," Sophie greeted Kate and Sarah as they let her into their dorm room. She took a seat at what she guess was Kate's desk from all the pictures of Pogue.

"We're almost ready, I'm just finishing Sarah's make-up," the darker girl answered and went back to applying a coat of mascara on her willing doll.

"So, Sarah, how do you like Ipswich so far?"

The blonde girl shrugged her shoulders, "It's really pretty, but I haven't seen much of it yet, but it's definitely different from Boston."

A light bulb clicked, "Oh! I forgot you were even from Boston, where did you go?"

"PR High."

Sophie nodded in recognition to the localized nickname, "How unfortunate. The midnight ride of Paul Revere must always be recited when you mention where you go… or rather, went."

Sarah nodded with a roll of her eyes, "You have no idea."

The brunette laughed heartily, nodding, "I've seen it happen. I have a friend there, I don't know if you know him – Carter James?"

"Oh, yeah, I know him around, but I don't know him, know him," she replied with some apprehension. Sophie knew what to expect and laughed more at the answer.

"Yes, he is a bit of a douche."

Sarah colored at being caught, "It's not that I know that – it's just something I've heard. I don't know him so…"

Sophie brushed it away, "Don't even worry about it. He is terrible to people at PR because he got kicked out of Harbor Academy. I yelled at him about it, but it didn't do much because I wasn't there."

"Oh, you went to Harbor," Sarah commented, biting her lip. This kind of behavior was almost completely expected. The typical student that attended Harbor Academy was a snobbish or bitchy trust-fund baby. They easily had a reputation of being super exclusive and clique-y.

"Guilty," Sophie stated, biting her own lip.

"Why? What's up with Harbor," Kate questioned, finally being done with Sarah's make-up, handing the girl a tube of lip gloss to apply herself.

"Nothing's wrong with it, there are just some… uh…," Sarah started, but Sophie quickly saved her.

"Sarah, you're too polite. Around Boston the students that attend Harbor are seen as trust-fund babies that are too rich to bother with anyone else but themselves. And it's completely true for at least eighty percent of the student body," she answered. Sensing that the other girl felt slightly embarrassed at her stumble, she went on to say, "Too many stuck-up bitches have gone to that school for anyone to really try and change the image, but there are some very nice and genuine people."

"That much I can see for myself," Kate said, smiling at Sophie, who merely shrugged in return. While she loved Harbor, how people viewed her school was definitely less than desirable in her eyes – but with much of the population actually being well-defined by the stereotype she had no choice but to live with that fact that most of Boston saw her as a bitch.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at the other girl. 'Pogue better hold onto this one, and Sarah – I think she'd be good for either Cale or Ty, but I think she'll like Cale much better.'

"Well, we should get a move on! We have a party to get to so that all the boys can drool over us," Sophie said, giving the other girls a wink before heading for the door.

She heard Kate and Sarah laugh and grab their respective purses before following her out. Grabbing her keys out of her pocket, Sophie was more than excited to drive her baby.

* * *

"Okay, so, where are all the cute boys?" Sophie questioned as they arrived to the party. Looking around at least half of Spenser's student body had shown up, the other half probably too young and too scared to go to a mostly upperclassmen party.

"Well, after the boys there aren't much," Kate said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Sophie nudged Sarah and gestured to their friend and they both laughed as she blushed at being caught.

"Dreaming about dearest Pogo," Sophie questioned, already knowing the answer. She slung an arm around Kate's shoulders, which proved to be slightly difficult since she was at least three inches taller than herself, "Just whatever you do, don't tell me details. He's too much of an older brother for me to imagine him doing anything."

The girl merely gaped at her in response which got Sophie and Sarah to laugh even more at her expression, "Don't worry, Kate. I approve of you and that boy better be good to you or else he's gonna get an ass-whooping from me."

This got her to laugh and hugged the Harbor-transfer, "Thanks, Sophie. I completely understand why the boys love you so much. But how you stand them… That is something I'll never understand."

The girls looked around at the meshing bodies as Sarah said, "So give me the scoop. Who's here?"

Kate craned her neck before turning Sarah, "Okay, the first thing you need to know is that Aaron Abbot is a prick. Treats girls like dirt."

The blonde girl nodded, "Okay."

Sophie had also been looking around and spotted the same boy who had introduced himself to her just the day before, Chase. At the same moment Sarah had also spotted him, "Who's that."

Kate followed her sight, "The new guy."

"Oh, he's looking over here," Sarah said. Sophie looked casually in his direction and noticed his eyes looking right back at her. She gave him a smile and a small wave as the two girls kept talking, not noticing the little exchange.

"Don't know much about him, but I intend to find out," Kate said, checking him out.

Sarah just laughed, "He's cute."

Sophie looked at Kate with a slightly raised brow, but brushed it off, 'If it weren't for the fact that she was obviously in love with Pogue, I think I'd be more worried. But, I hope that he realizes that… or else there is going to be some drama going down.'

"Yo, Caleb," a voice rang out in the crowd. Kate and Sophie both immediately turned to the direction that the call had been directed out. Just like that, the mass of bodies had parted for the four boys that Sophie knew so well. She caught Ty's eyes and smirked at the whole scene, knowing full and well that he was aware that she was teasing him about their status at Spenser.

Sarah also turned to look at what her companions were looking at just as Kate said, "They're here."

Her eyes were locked on Pogue as the boys headed right for them. The blonde noticed the boys, but wasn't sure just what her roommate was talking about, "Who are they?"

"The Sons of Ipswich," she answered, her eyes never leaving her boyfriend. As they boy drew closer, Sophie immediately made to give Tyler a hug, and he returned it, picking her right up. She tried to make eye contact with Reid, but the boy wasn't having it – his attention was on Sarah.

As she observed the animalistic look in the blonde boy's eyes she knew right then and there that this was going to be much harder to regain his faith in her.

"Are you serious," she mumbled under her breath to her cousin, who flashed his eyes toward his best friend who was introducing himself to Sarah. It was clear that he had competition with Caleb who had come up with a clever quip to trump the line that, for once, Reid didn't have to lie about.

"You know Reid, new meat is a whole new game," Tyler replied so that only Sophie could hear. Looking past the rest of his friends he cursed under his breath.

The brunette looked up in surprise, it wasn't often that the youngest Son would curse when it wasn't in reference to one of his brothers and followed his line of vision and saw Aaron and Kira heading right for their group.

"Never a dull moment here in Ipswich, huh," Sophie said while thinking, 'Let the games begin."

* * *

**Okay, I realize it's been almost a year since I last updated and in the last chapter I said I'd post again really soon so... I'm not making any promises this time around. But it is the summer so let's just cross our fingers, shall we?**


End file.
